


Wütischend Heer

by dirtylaw



Category: Mythology - Fandom, Norse Mythology
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtylaw/pseuds/dirtylaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La Cacería Salvaje</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wütischend Heer

**Author's Note:**

> La Ejército de Odín, la Mesnie Furieuse, Mesni Hellequin o el Exercitus Antiqus (incluso el Ghost Riders) son lo mismo que la Wilde Fagd, Chasse Sauvage o Arthur, la Cacería Salvaje.
> 
> Es un relato que en principio tiene todas luces de ser únicamente un relato folklorico, pero incorporando nombres y conceptos de la mitología escandinava como es el caso de Odín, aunque como ya habéis podido ver, se incluyen a la cabeza nombres como el del mítico Rey Arturo o el obispo Münster en los Países Bajos, incluso en Catalunya tenemos a la Cacería del Comte Arnau, donde el conde cabalga consumiéndose en llamas y siempre acompañado por sabuesos espectrales y del color de la noche.
> 
> Las primeras referencias escritas pertenecen al siglo XI, tanto en latín como en romance, y proceden de los más diversos puntos geográficos: Langedoc, Bretaña, Catalunya y Galicia, Sur de Alemania, Norte de Italia, posteriormente la leyenda o mito se incorpora a Dinamarca o Flandes.
> 
> ¿Cuál es la premisa? Un ejército de difuntos, todos ellos muertos antes de tiempo, muertos en batalla (y según qué fuentes también: niños sin bautizar). A la cabeza siempre cabalga un personaje de la embergadura mítica de Odín/Wotan, Arturo de Camelot, Carlomagno o Waldemar de Dinamarca. En algunos procesos inquisitoriales los procesados hablaban de este mismo ejército de muertos y seres sobrenaturales que rondaban los pueblos en los días previos a la celebración de un Aquelarre; en estos casos se hablaba de una mujer a la cabeza (la misma Diana/Artemis o Walquirias). La presunción que estos ejércitos de muertos o batidas de caza sobrenaturales eran siempre vistos antes de una cónclave de brujas y demonios, se tradujo a que pasaran a ser considerados como señales de mala suerte y como avisos ante una inminente catástrofe natural o guerra (por aquello de los velos que se rasgan y se fusionan las dos realidades... la de aquí y la de allá)

Camina hundiendo las botas en la hojarasca impregnada por el rocío de la madrugada, hace días que camina en dirección sur alejándose del campamento. Ha desertado.

Camina a tientas y sin ningún apoyo en la más profunda de las oscuridades, no alcanza a vislumbrar la luna llena por encima las copas de los árboles, ni tan siquiera ve el perfil de bóveda que dibujan al recortarse en el cielo. Es noche negra. A veces cree que enloquece debido a tanta oscuridad y corre, corre cuando la espesura del bosque se lo permite, luego da un traspiés y rueda apretando los dientes para no morderse la lengua, rueda temiendo que sea esta la última vez y que al terminar de rodar su cuerpo yazca inerte atravesado por su propio sable, por la bayoneta de su fusil o ensartado entre las ramas. Corre, porque cuando descansa se siente observado.

El barro ha apelmazado la gruesa tela de sus pantalones, muy por encima de sus botas de piel rotas, pero su chaqueta permanece intacta, polvorienta pero intacta debajo la gruesa capelina que cubre sus galones y los botones dorados de su uniforme, a resguardo de ser confundidos con los destellos de los ojos de alguna fiera.

Consigo lleva su fusil colgándole de la espalda, su alforja con pólvora inservible y un hatillo con las provisiones que robó a sus compañeros. Huye, camino al sur. Y cuando esté muy, muy lejos se desnudará y caminará asegurando desconocer su nombre, su origen.

A lo largo de cuatro jornadas se aleja de los pocos y posibles caminos que ha creído ver; se aleja buscando lo profundo, allá donde sólo caminan quienes huyen. Es joven, demasiado joven, así que durante la primera noche, una vez se puso en pie y salió arrastrándose fuera de su tienda, caminó y caminó sin aminorar el paso, sin mirar atrás. Al amanecer descubrió que había trazado círculos de borracho entorno a las posiciones más alejadas de su compañía, donde los oficiales descansan en sus tiendas. Le recorrió el cuerpo una araña de miedo y pena al pensar en los tiradores y en los vigías allí apostados, con sus fusiles sin óxido e interminable munición. Retomó su camino, pisando por encima ya había pisado pensando en las horas en las que había tentado a su suerte, buscando un disparo poco certero entre las espaldas que le hiciera agonizar durante horas.

Empieza a clarear cuando se detiene para tomar aire, con desgana corta las hebillas de sus botas, tintinean demasiado y jamás volverán a serle útiles para montar. Deja caer las piezas metálicas justo a su lado y las ve deslizarse poco a poco por un desnivel a penas identificable, que se prolonga como una suerte de guía escarbada, un camino de contrabandistas. Y resopla temeroso de hacer demasiado ruido en mitad de aquel precioso amanecer, supone, pues la espesura sobre su cabeza sigue embozándole la vista. Sólo le queda el oído y escucha conteniendo la respiración. A lo lejos truena, o puede que sean cañonazos, duda, no quiere saberlo; y todavía dudando se lleva a la boca un pedazo pequeño de pan negro, un pedazo no mayor que su pulgar, luego otro de un tamaño similar. Sin apetito.

Quieto como está, reposando sobre un tronco medio enterrado, cree escuchar el temblor de un riachuelo, puede que de una fuente y de pura desesperación casi se postra en el suelo para dar gracias a los cielos, mientras desata de su cinto una bota de piel prensada, manoseada y estrujada, vacía. Incorporándose de su asiento, abandonando su rifle allí, sigue ese tembloroso sonido a tientas, con los ojos cerrados, saboreando ya el agua cristalina que substituirá al parco trago de rocío de la mañana escurriéndose por la longitud de su capa.

Cuando llega, la fuente es pequeña pero ruidosa, su agua brolla limpia y flota en el ambiente un aroma a lavanda y salvia. Bebe abundantemente, bebe hasta que su esófago se cierra en un espasmo y tras luchar contra la necesidad de toser le llega un vómito a la boca de la garganta. Escupe por dos veces y se limpia la cara con el agua que brolla fresca, sin reparar en la maleza o en el fondo del pilón en el que se recoge el agua del manantial. El joven oficial se desprende de su capa y desabrocha el frontal de su uniforme con la intención de refrescar sus agarrotados cuello y hombros. Suspira con ambas manos en el cuello presionando sobre viejos y nuevos moratones, mira hacia arriba y se sorprende al descubrir el cielo tornasolado de la mañana. La luna llena difuminada se escapa por poniente acompañada de Marte; y a la derecha de éste brilla una estrella pequeñita por la que su preciosa Aurora siempre se preocupaba.

Volviendo a beber un largo trago llena la bota de piel y se echa por fin encima de los hombros la pesada capa. Volviendo a mirar a la diminuta estrella gira torpemente sobre sus talones y entonces sucede que, aunque el cielo está claro, escucha de nuevo un estruendo de tormenta que se acompaña por lo que no duda en reconocer como un cuerno primero y después de una llamada de trompeta. El joven oficial se agazapa a pesar de la sorpresa inicial y medio a gatas medio arrastras se adentra en la maleza lamentado su suerte si finalmente se topa de cara con una partida de caza, caza furtiva en medio de una guerra.

El sonido crece a cada segundo que pasa, así como la presión que siente en su pecho y el temor en la base de su estómago. Arriesgándose se mueve poco a poco, alejándose de la fuente y volviendo a su posición inicial en el camino de contrabandistas, pero sucede que a medio camino le sorprende de nuevo el sonido de la trompeta y un rumor en el que distingue rápidamente relinchos y ladridos de igual intensidad.

Se le llena la cara, la boca con el barro tierno del camino mientras maldice el ostentoso sable que aún pende de su cinto impidiéndole moverse con mayor destreza, pues su vaina oxidada se enreda con la hojarasca y reluce por entre la vegetación, y -sin embargo- consigo lo lleva, esperando con suerte poder venderlo o hacer un trueque que le sea favorable una vez alcance una ciudad amiga. Y volver a casa en la otra punta del país, para casarse con la quejumbrosa Aurora.

Entonces ve por entre las carnosas hojas lo que al principio cree que se trata de una humareda de polvo. También escucha el tropel de los caballos y calcula de debe haber dos docenas, demasiado para una partida de caza furtiva. Al observar con detenimiento, descubre que no es polvo sino niebla, una niebla espesa, una niebla nocturna que nada tiene de usual en el alba clara que observaba poco antes, y para mayor terror por entre sus nebulosos jirones se vislumbran los perfiles de varios sabuesos husmeando el aire. Sin apenas tiempo para reaccionar los ojos rojos de uno de los canes se posan en él, pero el animal no le gruñe, tampoco se lanza sobre él, tan sólo le observa prolongadamente con ojos vacíos. Aprovecha él para recular en su posición viendo que el can no avanza hacia él al hacerlo, petrificado como está; tentando de nuevo su gran suerte se arrastra hacia atrás todo cuanto puede, hasta que casi deja de vislumbrar aquellos ojos rojos en mitad de la niebla. Cuando cree que es ahora o nunca se levanta y emprende la carrera por entre la misma espesura del bosque que ya cree conocer bien. Corre haciendo hondear su capa, haciendo repiquetear su sable contra la corteza de los árboles y contra los talones de su botas de montar rotas. Corre y no es suficiente. A sus espaldas suena una tercera llamada de trompeta y varios cañonazos, gritos y un aullido desgarrador que le hacen para en seco su carrera, desoyendo sus instintos se da la vuelta y sin dar crédito a cuanto ven sus ojos la noche se cierne de nuevo sobre el bosque, cubre los troncos mientras los animales entorno suyo gritan, trinan o braman con auténtico desespero antes de callar de golpe. La presión se hace prácticamente insoportable.

Retrocede, pero es incapaz de girarse y correr. Una zancada, dos y hasta tres da hasta que la niebla empieza a cubrirlo todo, dejando el mundo en un estado aletargado, en mitad de tanto silencio su corazón desbocado, el rugido del torrente de su sangre cuando de entre la niebla asoman de nuevo las cabezas de esos perros gigantescos con los hocicos descarnados.

Tras ellos avanza en perfecta formación a caballo un nutrido grupo de jinetes, una auténtica horda fantasmal cabalgando por entre los gruesos robles a lomos de espectrales monturas sin cascos ni pezuñas, pues entre ellos dos imponentes ciervos de ojos negros, arqueando sus cuellos, braman sin voz al cielo. El oficial cae al suelo de rodillas, deja caer su capa y arranca el sable de su cinto mientras los jinetes como sombras negras traspasan los altos helechos y los troncos de los árboles, se elevan, pero nunca atraviesan las copas de los árboles. Una ratonera.

Dejando escapar un sollozo clava el sable, sin desenvainar, en el tierno suelo enfangado, y sin bajar la mirada reza un Ave Maria.

Los jinetes, los soldados y los guerreros a lomos de sus monturas le rodean, sus monturas lanzas bocados al aire, los canes se arremolinan a sus costados y husmean sus piernas, sus brazos. El gran perro de ojos rojos entierra su descarnado hocico en su pelo sucio, demasiado largo, y resoplando en su nuca vuelve a emitir el mismo aullido infernal que hace que se encoja sobre sí mismo y rompa a llorar aferrando a su sable con los nudillos blancos.

Entonces entre los jirones de aquella niebla oscura surge un imponente hombre vestido de plata y cerúleo a lomos de una montura imposible, un enorme caballo que parece cabalgar muy lentamente, flotando a una vara del suelo y que se mantiene sobre sus patas traseras, dejando al aire otras cuatro patas más, grises y negras, bailando y relinchando con el eco de las tormentas. Él cierra el círculo que se forma alrededor suyo. Sólo entonces el joven oficial desenvaina.

El imponente hombre, con un único ojo sano, completa una vuelta rodeándole con gesto severo y complacido, y sin descabalgar colocándosele enfrente se inclina hacia él todo cuanto cree necesario y le dice:

\- Únete a nosotros.

A lo lejos se escucha un trueno ¿o es cañonazo?. No importa, porque también escucha la voz de Aurora, de su querida Aurora llamándole por su nombre. Se incorpora apesar de los gruñidos de los perros y sin soltar su sable medio se gira en busca de dónde proviene la voz, sin percatarse ya del hacha que se cierne sobre su cabeza.

Y cae.


End file.
